leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability effects
On-hit effects are effects that trigger on a champion's autoattacks. Applying On-Hit Effects On-hit effects will trigger on a champion's autoattacks, but also some abilities. An autoattack or ability that applies on-hit effects can apply any number of these effects at once. On-hit builds (aka attack speed builds) consisting of items such as , and are popular on champions with their own on-hit effects as the attack speed allows for the most efficient use of the on-hit damage. In some instances, critical strike and life steal are disabled for the triggering attack. Unless that is the case, the attack that triggers the on-hit effect can still critically strike and apply life steal. In most cases, critically striking will not affect the damage of the ability. The most consistent definitions for whether an on-hit effect applies on-ability effects or not are as follows: * A permanent on-hit damage modifer (i.e. all your autoattacks deal bonus damage) or on-hit damage-over-time doesn't apply on-ability effects. * An effect where the attack consumes a mark, or deals splash damage will apply on-ability effects. Abilities Some abilities can also apply on-hit effects. These abilities are classified as autoattacks, and will apply on-hit effects'' instead'' of on-ability effects. To emphasize: these abilities do not apply spell vamp or . Note that critical strike is not considered an on-hit effect and will not apply unless otherwise stated. Also, unless otherwise stated, life steal will only apply to physical damage. * * (up to 5 times) * (apply on-ability effects too) * (can critically strike, classified as a melee attack for the purpose of ) * * (two times) * (both hits) * (two or three times, according to his Fury) * (two times, and to all targets hit in dragon form) * (on every target hit, can critically strike) * (up to 5 times, applies life steal despite being magic damage) Abilities — don't apply spell vamp These abilities are classified as autoattacks. As such, none of these abilities apply on-ability effects such as spell vamp and . Unless life steal is explicitly disabled by the effect, any physical damage dealt by the ability will apply life steal. This is in addition to the life steal applied to the triggering attack (again, unless disabled). Any non-physical damage does not incur any healing. and is a renowned example due to the powerful sustain it grants due to the life steal not only applying to the basic damage on the attack, but the bonus damage on Sheen and the stacked damage on Siphoning Strike. Damage Modifiers — Physical These abilities will apply life steal unless otherwise stated. * * * (no critical strike) * (no life steal) * (passive, no life steal) * * (multiplied by critical strike) * * * (not technically an on-hit effect, it's a critical strike with modified damage) * (multiplied by crits) * * (no critical strike) * * * * * Damage Modifiers — Non-Physical These abilities will not incur any healing. The basic attack still applies life steal unless otherwise stated. * * * (active) * (active) * * (only applies on basic attacks, ie won't) * * * * * (true damage) * * Damage Over Time These abilities will not incur any healing. In all cases, the basic attack that applies life steal. * (passive) * * * * Abilities — do apply spell vamp The following abilities occur on-hit, but remain classified as abilities. The damage caused by these abilities will apply spell vamp and trigger on-ability effects such as , regardless of damage type (physical, magical or true). Life steal is still applied to the attack that triggers it, but in no circumstances is life steal applied to the damage of the ability (even if it's physical damage). On-Hit Effects The following effects involve the consumption of a mark: * * (applies the ally's on-ability effects, not Leona's) * * (Fury of the Dragonborn effect) The following effects deal splash damage: * * (splash damage component) * (multi-target effect, the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * (passive) * (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * (persistent effect) * The following effects are damage modifiers (these are the exceptions to the rule): * * (passive) * (on-hit damage component, classified as a ranged attack for the purpose of ) * (active) * (passive) * * (single-target effect, the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * * and (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * The following effects are damage over time: * (activation effect) On Being Hit The following abilities occur on being hit: * * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) Items The following items will add an effect to the autoattack of the champion. These effects do not apply on-ability effects such as spell vamp and . Any physical damage dealt will apply life steal. Non-physical damage will not incur any healing. On-hit Effects * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A few items have on-hit effects that require being activated: * (the activation of Entropy counts as casting an ability, and so will trigger effects like Sheen) * * * On Being Hit A few other items trigger an effect on being hit by an enemy champion instead: * * * Category:Gameplay elements